Home
by ReallyNotImpossible
Summary: Future fic, where Dan and Blair have kids. Slightly AU.


Daniel Humphrey quietly entered the front door of their 4-storey brownstone and dropped his duffel bag on the floor. Being away for two days on a speaking engagement in New Haven definitely made him miss this house, especially its occupants. His stay at the best local bed&breakfast was pleasant enough, but of course, nothing beats being home.

He let the sound of laughter guide his feet and padded silently down the hallway. He knew his kids would be there playing with their mom. He hated being away from them even for just a few minutes, but he has to do what he has to do.

He finally stood on the doorway of the playroom and cleared his throat, "I see you're all having fun without Daddy."

James and Stella, their 14-month old twin toddlers, turned their heads around at the sound of his voice and gave him their toothy smiles.

It felt like falling in love all over again.

"Daddy!" Stella outstretched her arms like she wanted to be carried and bounced off the floor, her wavy light brown hair flying all over the place. Dan swooped in before she can fall flat on her face and carried his little girl. "Hey, how's my favorite daughter?" Dan cooed, snuggling her.

Stella took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Miss you!" She is such a daddy's little girl, and Dan wouldn't have it any other way. Stella then wiggled out of his arms to play with her Cabbage Patch dolls on the floor.

He then bent down to scoop James up and tickled him. He giggled. "What about you kiddo, did you miss Daddy?" Small arms circled his neck and he nodded enthusiastically. He dropped a kiss on his forehead, and put him down. James immediately crawled back to his toy drums.

"Hi," He found his wife gazing at him adoringly. "How did your lecture go?"

The last few streaks of sunlight gave the room a warm ethereal glow, and Blair even looked more beautiful amidst the toys and books scattered everywhere. He immediately dropped down to sit beside her. "It was great. They may ask me to come back for a future session." He placed an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Anything happened while I was away?"

"Look, James definitely has Rufus' musical inclinations." Blair pointed to their son and gave Dan a wobbly smile. James pounded the drum sticks on his little toy drums again and giggled at the sound the drums made. Blair sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he nudged her with his shoulders.

"James still won't speak. I really don't know what's wrong with him, Humphrey." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Come here." Dan put both his arms around Blair, lifting her up so that she's now on his lap, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You worry too much, Waldorf." He smiled and kissed her again, his hands coming up to cradle her face.

After all these years of being together and being married, they still often call each other Waldorf and Humphrey, like a term of endearment. Even though, legally, Blair is also a Humphrey herself. Dan was both surprised and elated when she told him that she will be taking his name when they got married.

"Humphrey…" Blair sighed and put her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, a combination of his cologne, fresh laundry, coffee and books. It was so distinctly him and Blair couldn't get enough of it that she wore his favorite shirt to bed while he was away.

He placed another kiss on her cheek. "He'll be fine. Remember what the doctor said?" He reached out to ruffle his son's curly brown hair. "Tell Mama everything's going to be alright," he said, but James just smiled at him and moved on to play with a pair of colorful wooden maracas. He held them out, as if showing them off to Stella, who immediately came over to sit beside James.

"Play! Play! Play!" Stella cheered James on.

"See that? I don't understand, Humphrey. They're twins. Stella went straight to talking sentences. Earlier she said, 'I want milk, please.' As clear as day. Jamie laughs, he cries, he can hear things and recognize words, but why isn't he talking? I was already talking at 14 months, too, my father told me. I was going to say that this came from your side of the family, but you Humphreys talk too much all the time, especially you, so… so…"

She sagged even further into him, seemingly defeated.

"It's going to be fine," Dan assured her, rubbing her back. "If James wants to take his time, let him. We can't force him if he's not yet ready. Who knows, maybe when he decides to speak, he will speak a paragraph and you won't be able to stop him."

Blair couldn't help but smile. "It's just… "

"You are doing a heck of a great job with our kids. Please don't think otherwise." Dan's heart swelled with pride and love. Blair could have kept her high-power career in publishing after giving birth but she decided to take time off and just work from home by writing a bi-monthly piece for the W magazine's online blog. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have as the mother of his children, except this woman in his arms.

He could see a blush creep up her cheeks. "Thanks, baby, but I've tried everything…"

"Waldorf," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You need to let go."

"Serena called me today and told me her son just called her 'Mommy'," she said softly. "She sounded so ecstatic over the phone, Humphrey. Granted that Wesley is several months older than James, but still…"

"Waldorf," he fought a smile. "This is not a competition." He said gently.

Blair immediately understood what he was saying, rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, please. That's ridiculous, Humphrey. I am not competing with Serena." She moved to stand up but Dan tightened his arms around her.

"Okay, then you need to chill out. Dr. Parker said some kids just take time. We've tested okay on everything. Let's just give James more time."

They sat like that there, watching their children interact and play together. Obviously, Stella was the talkative one, but it seems as if she knew what James wanted to do even without looking at him or them talking to each other.

"I'm really sorry for being such a worry freak." She said after some time. It was already dark outside and their toddlers are getting restless and hungry. She gave him a peck on the lips, stood up and started putting the books and toys away.

"Yes, I know. It's kind of infectious, actually." He replied and winked. "So stop, okay?"

"Yes, my darling Humphrey," Blair grinned back at him. Dan had always known how to soothe her and keep her calm.

"Besides, with your crazy intellect, and my obvious beauty, we make pretty amazing twin babies, so that trumps everything else." He stood up, too, and embraced Blair, who was giggling by now.

"I thought it was _my_ superlative beauty and _your_ giant intellect?" Blair playfully slapped his arm and rested her forehead on his.

He shrugged. "Either way is okay, Waldorf." He replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

It is definitely good to be home.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Blair carried an already sleeping Stella in the crook of her arm, and silently walked to the nursery. Dan followed her, carrying James in his arms. He had read the twins four and a half bedtime stories that night, until they finally settled down. She tucked Stella in, and Dan put James down on his own crib a few feet away. Their little boy is still awake, but sleepy, and was looking at them with his lovely brown eyes, much like Dan's. Blair moved over to their side and leaned down to kiss him goodnight when a quite indistinguishable sound came from him.

Blair gasped, and looked at Dan with wide eyes.

"What? Why?" Dan mouthed the words.

"He said something!" Blair whispered back. "Oh my god!" Her smile lit up her beautiful face. Dan moved closer to stand beside her.

James yawned and smiled sleepily up at Blair. He mumbled something again.

"Did you hear that?" Blair grabbed Dan's hand. "Wait, what did he say?"

James made the sound again, and laughter erupted in Dan's chest. Blair squeezed her husband's hand tight. "Why are you laughing?" She whispered back.

Dan couldn't hold his laugh anymore. "He called you —"

"Wah - dof," James said, and giggled. "Wah- dof! Wah - dof!" Both father and son chuckled at the exasperated Blair.

"Humphrey, did you put James up to this?" Blair whispered fiercely, hands on her waist.

Dan wiped the tears of laughter in his eyes. "What? I - what? How could you even think that —-?" Another burst of laughter came out from him.

"Sshh! Humphrey, you're going to wake Stella up!"

"Hum-fee!" James said triumphantly. "Hum-fee!" He giggled, stood up in his crib and stretched his arms out to Dan, asking to be carried. "Hum-fee!"

It was Blair's turn to laugh. "Mama and Dada would've been fine, sweetie."

Dan picked him up and hugged him. "See, Mama didn't have to worry so much, I knew you can do it! Now, can you say Mama and Dada?"

"Wah-dof! Hum-fee!" James repeated and squirmed in his arms. Dan and Blair grinned at each other.

James threw his little arms around Blair's neck when she moved over to kiss his chubby cheeks. "Now, let's tuck you in bed before our little Humphrey girl over there wakes up."

They stood there watching their twins until both were fast asleep. Dan's arm went around Blair's waist. "Told you we made amazing babies," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled up at him, her hand reaching up his back to play with the curls at his nape. "We did, baby, we sure did." Blair whispered back.

* * *

a/n:  
_I've always loved the idea that Dan would have a son. The Humphrey appeal is too much valuable to waste, it must be passed on. :) _

_I was 'inspired' by that TVLine prediction/foiler and I just had to get this out of my system. I guess we could all use some fluff at this time anyway. This is my first time writing a DAIR fic, so forgive me for the errors. I own nothing. _

Thanks for reading.


End file.
